cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
My Dear Brother
}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) My Dear Brother is a Spectre quest released for the JP Halloween 2019 event for the Japanese version of Crash Fever (in the Japanese version, the quest was labelled as Insane difficulty instead). After the events of Unstoppable Wings of Doom, the adapter and Gilbert try to find the source of the zombie virus by investigating an abandoned research lab. Upon entering, they notice that the lights are on all over the place, indicating someone had been there recently. Gilbert asks if the adapter thinks they should split up in order to cover more ground faster. He leaves while the adapter continues in another direction. The adapter notices several small AI walking around, but they all act weird. Suddenly, a voice behind the adapter asks who they are. Turning around, they see a small child, William. William asks why they are there, and asks if they will be their friend. The adapter quickly corrects them, and William asks why they are there if not to be friends. The adapter explains the situation, and asks if William has seen anyone else. However, William soon falls quiet, and then accuses the adapter of wanting him to be alone forever. William says he got separated from his brother, almost died, and then was abandoned in the lab. He says he became friends with the mice, and he says the mice made new friends for him. He says he doesn't want to be alone again, and then says the adapter should be his friend; he then proceeds to try and infect the adapter. The adapter fights against William, and manages to defeat him. In a few moments however, William is gone. Gilbert rushes over, having heard a loud noise. The adapter explains what happened, and Gilbert remarks that that room must have been where the infection started. He then makes the conclusion that there must be a vaccine nearby. They find a lot of bottles labelled "W", and Gilbert tries emptying the contents of one bottle on a nearby infected Jerry. The Jerry soon returns to normal, and the two head back to Pasteur. They quickly give her the vaccine, and she uses it to cure the infected. Cockcroft finally returns to normal, and wakes up and thanks the group. Afterwards, the Halloween activities continue on. Nothing is known about what happened to William, and while Gilbert appeared to have known about who William really was, he does not do anything after the virus is cured. Counter Units The Event Festival counter unit to this quest is the Halloween version of Cockcroft. The Ultimate Wizard counter unit to this quest is the Zombie version of Cockcroft. Quest Overview 5 The Source of it All= |-| Battle Where it all Began= |-| Spectre Where it all Began= |-| 6 The End= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * 5 The Source of it All ** Research Lab: 'Areas of corrupted data are scattered about, probably because of long disuse. Apparently an AI is here too. * 'Spectre Where it all Began ** Partially Corrupted Log Recovered: ** ■■■on't wan■■■o b■■alon■. I■■ant to■■■ve fr■■■■s. ■■■■nt to pla■■■oo. ■■■■ther,■■her■■■■e you? ** 'Partially Corrupted Log Recovered: '''T■■■■■es who ■■■ed to bre■■■■e... th■■■■■re so■■■ary. It w■■■■■ful. I do■■■■■ant to dis■■■ear. Help■■■, b■■■her! ** '''Partially Corrupted Log Recovered: '■■■■riment No. 59 The yo■■■■■■■■■■her is■■■■■st complete, but has■■■■■■■ous ab■■■■■es. He must■■■■■■■■■■■der cl■■■■■■■■■va■■■■■ For the Partially Corrupted Logs that were recovered, the full text is most likely the following: * I don't want to be alone. I want to have friends. I want to play, too. Brother, where are you? * The ones who tried to break me... they were so scary. It was awful. I don't want to disappear. Help me, brother! * Experiment No. 59 The youngest brother is almost complete, but has dangerous abilities. He must be kept under close observation. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Japan Spectres